Alara Katherine Flameblaze
' Alara Katherine Flameblaze' is currently a master sergeant in the Stormwind City Watch. She is from the northern country of Gilneas originally, which is clear from her accent, but she is happy to call Stormwind City her home. All in all, she may be considered "The Lancer" of the watch at times. Appearance Alara would be average sized for a human, standing at 5'5". Her voice is quiet through the Gilnean accent. On her right eye, there would be a long scar running from eyebrow to the top lip, making it a wonder how she can see. On her left arm a scar would run the entirety of her forearm. On her right leg a scar would run hamstring to hip on the back. Her black hair would be never in a set style, but it would always be neat, unless she was out in the wilds for a week or so. Her brown eyes giving off a look of kindness and her face having almost a constant grin to it. If one looked close enough, her eyes seemed to have a really faint, almost distant glow that only a keen eye would spot. Her skin would be flawless other than the mentioned scaring. If goggles aren't over her eyes, then they're on her forehead. She'd claim the goggles "help her sight" due to being half-blind from going blind briefly, but never noticed till recently. Recently, her skin and fur have gotten paler due to sticking to shadows more, causing the tan to fade. Combat outfit: Blue leathers with blood-containing pauldrons. Two daggers and goggles on her head or over her eyes. If she is wearing a hood and mask odds are, her goggles are over her eyes. Worgen Form: Alara in worgen form is different from other worgen. She's be shorter for one, only being 7', rather then 7'5+ and the other part would be, unlike other worgen she wouldn't be vicious (unless angered, which, due to it being worgen form, is easy), but more a cuddly one. Her Brown fur would be soft for the most part her mane long and purposefully scorched in some places. Her eye would still be brown and her paws having sharp dagger like claws. Background Kalaria Shadowpeirce was born in Gilneas prior to the wall, scourge and worgen. Her family were majorly clergy, her father a paladin and her mother a priestess. Her sisters and brother followed suite. At age 7 she went to learn the priestly ways, though learned more in the combat magics under the cathedral. She was more rebelious, but still learned minor healing. When she was 17, she started going to a fight club outside the city with her friends to learn sword and board or two handed weapons, and did so well. When she was 27 her entire life turned upside down. The worgen invasion. She barely managed to escape from being a worgen, though her family did not. She left Gilneas and took up a new name as being "Adopted" calling herself Alara Flameblaze. When 30, she joined the Stormwind City watch and had a conflicted career there before leaving to find her parents and family in Gilneas, only to be bit by her father in Silverpine. Trading in plate and sword for leather and dagger, she joined the Seventh Legion and became Commander, though it disbanded with the end of the cataclysm. She rejoined the watch and stayed there, advancing through the ranks, Twice over the course of a year she had amnesia, and still suffers her second affliction of it now. Personality Her personality is generally calm and shy, kind to the ones she trusts and respects. To anyone else, she might be a bit cruel and laying down orders or keeping people in line. Though, more often than not, it's the piror. There are times she'll be a deadpan snarker . Skills Her skills range from swordplay to engineering. Her skill with daggers is impressive, but she is easily exhausted when in long fights. Her ingenuity is skillful with the curse, but often just blows stuff up in her face. Poisons she only is good at crafting, not curing. Romance and Relations Marrying a worgen named Nitepaw she had two pups, a boy and a girl, twins. Nitepaw passed away and she remarried to her former shadow captain, divorcing and soon after remarrying once more to Syvenn Vermillion, though currently is unsure if he is still alive. To friends, she easily will gladly make new ones, but trust is hard for her to give. Anyone she's known long enough, she sees as family, given her lack of since the worgen. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind City Watch